Breaking Free
by mrslf
Summary: Christy moves crom Ca. to NY. There she meets new people. Will this make her life better or worse? Come and find uot


This idea has been on my head for a while. I'm kind of tired of Bella. So here is a story pairing Edward with a different girl. Hope you enjoy. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. Not a native english speaker.

Everything belongs to S.M. I'm just playing with the characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I couldn't believe I was here, so far away from home, in this big city, where I knew no one but my father. Thinking of what brought me here used to make me cry, not anymore. I've grown as a person since the death of my mother, I'm no longer that little girl who couldn't stand for herself and no one noticed. No. Now I'm different. Of course I miss my mother very much, but I've come to terms with her death and that she's better off wherever she is now. This has helped me in many ways. I'm now self confident, I actually like myself, I don't let others make me feel less. I am finally happy.

Today was my first day of school in New York. I was starting senior year, a week after school started, in a school where kids had more money than they can possibly need in all their lives. I was by no means poor, but I still didn't like hanging out with rich people. They think too highly of themselves. Two years ago I would probably be scared out of my mind. Not today. I was kind of excited. Meeting new people and all that. Let's see what happens. I've made a little research about the school. It was a rich kid's school. No wonder my dad decided to send me there. He was all about social status and fitting in. I loved him to death but he was kind of superficial.

After having breakfast alone, as usual, and getting dressed I got into the car where Paul was waiting for me. Paul has been our driver since I remember. When we moved from Sacramento we decided to bring him with us along with his wife Emily who is the hose keeper. I love them both as if they were family. To me they are. After about half an hour we arrived to my new school. I looked from inside the car. These kids sure had money; they were wearing clothes you would look in a magazine. Good thing I decided to wear what I did today.

"Are you ever going to get out?" Paul asked

"I'm nervous" I answered, and it was the truth. My self confidence had disappeared suddenly.

"Don't let them intimidate you, you've been trough worse than a bunch of rich kids" He said seriously. "Now, get out of the car, or you're gonna be late" He added smiling.

"You're right. See you later." I said as I was stepping out of the car.

As soon as I stepped out of the car a girl approached me. She was blonde, tall, and for lack of better words perfect.

"I'm Rosalie Hale" She said "You must be the new girl everyone has been talking about you. From California right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Christy. Nice to meet you" I added with a smile

"Same. Nice bag. Where…" She was saying before she was interrupted by the biggest boy I've ever seen.

"Rosie! Babe, I called you last night. I wanted to go out. Where…Oh hi!" He said as he noticed me "Emmet Cullen" He introduced himself

"Christy. The new girl"

"Oh man! Everyone's been going crazy around here about you. I hope you are ready, because every single boy will try to hit on you today. You are like a new shinny toy. Except me of course. I'm happily off the market. Right Rosie?" He smiled at her

"You better be Emmet. He's right. They'll hit on you, and the girls will probably try to hit you. Girls around here don't like when someone gets attention" She said

"Thanks for the warning. I've got to go to the principal's office to get schedule and all that. See you later" I said while walking away from them.

"You should sit with us during lunch!" Emmet yelled while I was walking away.

"Sure" I answered back. At least I won't be alone during lunch

While I was walking I felt all the eyes on me.

"Look at that tan. I bet is fake" I heard a girl say

"Damn, I'll totally tap that"

"OMG. Is that a Chanel bag?"

When I was in the principal's office I asked the woman in the front desk for my schedule. While she was going through some things with me the door of the office flew open and the most handsome boy I'd ever seen walked in. He was taller than me, even tough I was wearing a pair of heels, and he was lean like a swimmer. His hair was kind of bronze, his nose had a little bump but it didn't look bad, and his eyes were green like the forest. He wore dark jeans that made his ass look spectacular and a white v-neck t-shirt that clung to his body like it was made just for him. After I finished staring I realized he was looking at me. Shit, he caught me. But I bet he was too. I know boys like me. I was tall, curves in the right places, long dark hair, tanned and light eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, I hope you have that note signed by your parents or the principal will be pissed" Mrs. Cope said

"Of course I have it Mrs. Cope" He said while winking at the poor lady. I thought she was going to faint. "You must be the new girl. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you" He said while flashing me a crooked smile.

"Yeah. That's me. Christy. Nice to meet you" I said with a shy smile.

"Mr. Cullen. Now that you are here, would you mind showing Christy where her first class is?" Mrs. Cope asked

"Not at all." He said winking at me. "Come on, you don't want to be late"

While we were walking through the school halls I swear I saw more than one girl give me the stink eye. The Edward boy must be popular with the ladies. But then again, how could he not. I was getting really anxious. I needed a smoke.

"Are we allowed to smoke in here?" I asked him

"Emmmm. No, but I can show you my secret place if you want. Never been caught"

"That'll be great. I really need a smoke right now"

He was about to same something back when I heard the voice of the girl that was going to try to make my stay in this school a living hell. Isabella Swan.

"Eddie! Where have you been? I've been looking around for you!" She said. She was pretty. I gotta give her that. Small, dark hair, big puppy eyes, white as a ghost. "Oh! You must be the new girl. Christa?"

"It's Christy" Edward answered before I could "And WE are going to be late so we better be going. And don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it. Better yet, don't call me anything. I don't want to see you. Are we clear?"

"But Edward I love you. Jacob was just a mistake, and so was James. We belong together" She said in the creepiest tone possible

"No we don't. Now leave me alone Isabella" Then he turned around, grabbed my hand and dragged me trough the hall until we reached the classroom. He walked in a sat next to a blonde boy with blue eyes. I sat in front of them. The class began to fill and everyone was staring at me as if I was one of the 7th wonders. This was far worse than I expected.

"Cont worry about them, they'll get used to you by the next week" Edward whispered in my ear. His lips grazing my hear shelf. I shuddered. "Jasper moved from Texas last semester. You should have seen. Girls chased him like he was the last man on earth. Right Jazz?" He turned around to the blond boy, who I assumed was Jasper.

"Yes, it was crazy. I'm Jasper Hale. Pleasure to meet you" He said while kissing my knuckles. A charmer. Edward made a funny face while this happened. A little competition never killed anyone. Jasper was handsome. Not Edward handsome. He was blond, blue eyes. Surfer type. I've seen enough of that in California.

When the teacher arrived and started class he made me introduce myself. After the normal introduction class started. We were in the middle of the lesson about middle ages when I felt someone grab a strand of my hairs and played with it. I turned around and saw Edward smiling back at me. After that I could hear a word the teacher was saying. I was kind of distracted by the green eyed boy behind me.

When class was dismissed I walked to French class with Angela, a girl Edward introduced to me at the end of the class. She was shy from what I gathered. Nothing interesting happened during French. When the bell rang announcing lunch everyone gathered their things and was out of the classroom in seconds. After I picked up my bag I noticed Edward leaning on the door frame.

"Ready to see my secret place?" He asked me

"Cant wait" I answered with a flirty smile

I don't know how we got there but we ended up in the roof top. Clever. We lighted up our cigarettes and sat down in the floor.

"Why New York?" He asked

"My father got a job in a company here, so we moved"

"Just like that?"

"My father wanted to get as far as home as he could. So we moved here" I said

"We being?"

"He and myself" I said while taking a drag

"And your mom?" He asked looking curious

"That's the reason he wanted to get away from California. She died two years ago from Cancer. California brought too many painful memories for him" I said swallowing the lump on my throat. I've accepter that my mother is no longer here, but I'm still sad about it.

"I'm sorry" He said while taking my hand in his and squeezing it. "My parents died in a car accident when I was 10. We were coming from my aunt's house when it happened. They died and I only got a scar. Can you believe it?" He said while lifting his T-shirt to show me a scar that he had across his abdomen.

"I'm sorry" I said while slightly touching the scar that branded him forever. "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose both of them at the same time." I didn't tell him but sometimes I feel like I did. My father is no longer here. After my mom passed away something in his eyes changed. There was no light. He's getting better now. But I know he'll never be the same.

"Thank you" He said while getting up. "We better go to lunch. I don't want you starving during your first day"

We walked side by side to lunch room. When we entered every single head turned to see. I felt in the spot light. We got in line. And after Edward convinced me to let me buy my lunch we sat at Rosalie's table.

"I've seen you met" She said smiling as we sat.

"Yes Rosalie, we did" Edward said, while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Everyone was talking about some kind of party that was coming up this Friday.

"We are having the traditional back to school Cullen barbeque this Friday. You should come" Emmet say with his mouth full of food.

"You have to come" Rosalie said "I need a girl there with me, now that Bella and Alice no longer talk to me I'm the only girl with all these boys"

"Sure, I'd love to be there" I answered truthfully. I didn't want to spend my first Friday alone at home.

"Its really cool. Swimming pool, food and buzz" Jasper said looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Angela Webber, the girl from my French class, walk in.

"You should ask her out already man" Emmet said

"She'll never go for a boy like me" Jasper said

"You'll never know if you don't try" I said

"Maybe later" He said

After lunch all my classes were uneventful. I had calculus with Emmet and Rose, English with Rose and Angela and Physics alone. After all classes were over I picked up my thing and went outside to wait for Paul to pick me up. I was leaning against the wall when I heard her.

"You better stay away from him" Isabella Swan said

"From who?"

"You know who. Edward Cullen. He's mine."

"It didn't look like it this morning" I said with a bitchy smile

"He's confused, but don't be mistaken. He'll come back to me." She said, the walked away and left

After a moment I saw Edward walking my way but Paul had already arrived so I just turned and waved goodbye. He smiled his crooked smile and waved back. When we arrived home I gave Paul and Emily the summary of my day while we were having dinner in the kitchen. Dad was out working. As usual. I went up to my room after dinner, worked on an essay I had for next week, took a shower, got my clothes ready for the next day, and took out my computer. I logged into facebook. I had a bunch of friend requests. No doubt from people at school. I just recognized some of them. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Angela and some other kinds from class after I accepted them I answered some e-mails from my friends back in California. Looking at the clock I realized it was late and I better sleep.

While I was lying in bed I thought about mom; how much I missed her, dad; how much I missed him too even tough he was alive he was no longer the same. I also thought about everyone I met today and hoped for this year to be a good one.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Reviews would be awesome<p> 


End file.
